


Blowback

by Jemzamia



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemzamia/pseuds/Jemzamia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke tries to get Sylar to try something new</p><p>Warnings: Drug use. Written as a part of comment_fic</p><p>Written in 2009 and imported from my Livejournal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blowback

"I am not putting that in my mouth, Luke."

"Why not? Come on Sylar! I know you're just as bored as I am! I can tell. Just do this with me, please! It'll be worth your while." The teenager eyed Sylar, making that tempting, lop-sided smirk that Luke knew the other man couldn't resist. Despite Sylar's steely guard, Luke had discovered a lot about the man during their road trip; Sylar tended to occasionally tap his fingers against the steering wheel when he was hungry, he always maintains a stony silence when Luke accidentally mentions something that reminds Sylar of his past, and that he always glances over and smiles at Luke when he thinks he's asleep.

"Well," began Sylar, "If it's going to shut you up". He twisted in the driver's seat to face Luke, as the boy lit the spliff he had been waving around, trying to entice Sylar, for the last ten minutes. Luke pursed it firmly between his lips, letting the flame dance in front of his face, shadows flickering freely across his features as the tip ignited, beginning a slow, snaking trail of smoke. 

Sylar couldn't help but stare, mesmerized by the gentle care in Luke's fingers and the soft concentration in his face, all accented by the small, yellow glow of the flame. Suddenly it ceased, the lighter quickly shoved back into Luke's pocket, the spliff now poised between two fingers.  
"Right, when I put this back in my mouth, I need you to put the other end in yours. Just hold it with your lips and don't let it touch your tongue, not unless you want to get burnt," said Luke, experience clear in his voice.

"Ok," replied Sylar, leaning forward the moment the white stick hit Luke's lips once again, carefully taking the glowing, ember end into his own, before looking up into Luke's eyes. Deep brown stared into his own, looking earnestly into his soul, making Sylar feel slightly uncomfortable. He couldn't remember the last time, if ever, he had this kind of intimacy. His guard had been held up for so long, strong and unmoveable, yet Luke was managing to slip his way under the net, and Sylar was beginning to like it. 

The defences were broken further when Luke's hands cupped together over the spliff, forming a tunnel bridge between them, a connection, with a single finger brushing Sylar's face, causing a shudder. Luke never broke his gaze, giving a small reassuring nod as he blew slowly into the spliff, sending the smoke crawling into Sylar's mouth. It tingled, the chemicals swiftly mingling into his bloodstream each time he inhaled, the heady sense of intoxication soon rising within him, making his head feel light. All Sylar could do was gaze back into those dark brown eyes that secretly adored him and surrender to his feelings, leaning forward for a kiss.


End file.
